Fly Me To The Moon
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Because you can't feel anything in outer space and its nice to pretend, even if it's just for a little bit, even if it is just a lie, that you don't hurt any more. SugetsuxSakura


Fly Me To The Moon

Darkkinkachu: I'm trying out a new style. I read a few fics over in the KH section and found these two authors who really struck me as amazing. You should go read 'Pleather' by ninja . butterfliie and 'Even the strong wont survive' by xsynthetic-smile. That's mostly the reason I'm doing this. And I'm really angry about some things and this makes me feel better. Hope you enjoy this rather bothersome distraction from my other story -.-'

This fic is dedicated to both the authors mentioned above.

Standard disclaimers apply

-

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

-

You want to kill him. Of course you do, he's the enemy. He's the smarmy, smirking, yellow-eyed enemy who is making you weak.

Because you can't hit him, can't hurt him, can't pound that annoying glimmer out of his eyes. You can't crush him like you should, like you so desperately want to, because he keeps moving, keeps changing. How do you fight with water?

And he's laughing because he knows, he _knows_ the bloody bastard, that you're angry and you want him dead. But you can't kill him because, _god damnit!_ You can't fight water.

He knows you're desperate. He knows he is the only thing standing between you and finally saving that idiot teammate of yours. The one that doesn't want saving, maybe doesn't even need saving, but you still have to try, because of a silly promise made so many years ago.

'The promise of a life time!' that's what your blond friend had told you as he dashed off to save a certain power-hungry person. But he failed, and what was worse, he failed badly. People got hurt, _he_ got hurt because he loved you and would do any thing for you and you had always been too blind to see it.

So as your enemy slashes at you with his massive sword, that painfully familiar sword that brings back memories you have tried so hard to forget, you feel something besides the ache of your muscles. Something that's not you body screaming to stop stop stop, something other than you mind churning and pounding.

When you manage to land a hit only to have his grinning face become a blob of water, the pain comes back, stronger, sharper. He's making you weak again. He's turning you into what you've fought so hard to leave behind and he's laughing about it. This shouldn't be happening. He's not even that much bigger than you, he's only a lean youth like yourself, so why, _why damn it all_, why is it you can't beat him?

What good are all those years of training under the most powerful woman in Konoha if you can't ever save a friend? And suddenly you remember what that feeling in your chest is, the burning and freezing and shredding all at once. You remember what it means when your eyes sting and the water, _cursed water_, swells up and blurs your vision.

And suddenly life isn't worth it any more. Suddenly, all the pain and anger and misery you _thought_ you had numbed long ago is back. Suddenly, you're the weak little girl again, crying about her oversized forehead and pinning for a boy she knew nothing about but thought she loved.

So you drop to your knees and wait, want, _will_, him to deal the death blow. You wonder briefly who will be at your funeral and if any one will cry. But you wait and wait and wait and the whistle of the sword never comes, the cold metal never comes.

You look up through your blurred eyes and see him there, right there, looking curious and annoyed, and probably wondering why you've given up. He nudges you with a foot and gives a command that you stand and fight him, but no, you look back to the ground and pretend he's not there.

But your blue-haired tormenter isn't going to give up that easily. He brings himself down to your level, grin gone, annoyance painted over his lean face. Odd how you hadn't noticed it before, but he is not a very healthy looking lad. The medic in you says he looks underfed and is in need of some hospitalization. But he's a bad guy and who ever heard of a bad guy in a hospital?

And suddenly you realize that's a rather stupid thing to think.

"What's wrong with you?' he asks, demands, sinking his sword into the ground next to him.

And all you can choke out, in a harsh whisper, because, no, you don't want to talk to him, no you don't want to tell him, but who else will listen? Is "Hurt."

He frowns again, glancing over your shaking body, glancing over the large gash on your right side and the blood pooling around you feet, at the bruise forming over you right eye, and snorts. He thinks you're weak because Ninjas are supposed to be better than that. Ninjas are supposed to last longer than four hours of strenuous battle against unbeatable foes.

So you glare up at him, glowing yellow clashing with emerald green, and shakily place a hand over your heart, because he's going to kill you and it wont matter if someone knows that you hurting inside.

But he does something that hurts even more, something that _kills_ you inside because his molten gold eyes are flooding with understanding and something like, yet not quite, pity. It hurts even more because he knows what you mean and, no no no, he's hurting too.

You look up at him and he looks down at you, and you want the world to end because, really, it would be nice to die staring up into his sad, glowing eyes. But it doesn't and you're a little disappointed but hey, what's new?

As much as you hate to be weak, to have to depend on someone else, to always be the one to stand back and watch from the sidelines, the tears start to fall again. But its different now because a gloved hand come up and brushes the tears away and there's warm breath on your face and he's leaning in and…

Suddenly all the world is soft lips on yours and sharp teeth and dejected golden eyes. The world is his hand on your face and yours reaching up to touch his hair because it's just like water, every thing about him is water, and it feels so nice between your fingers.

It doesn't matter that Sugetsu is the bad guy, the one stopping you, the one who probably doesn't really care and is only trying to stall for time.

It doesn't matter that you, Haruno Sakura, have broken almost all the rules of the Ninja Code and that this water demon _thing_ has stolen your first kiss and that the ones who really love you probably want you back.

All that matters is that you're up on the moon and among the stars and _you love it._.

-

Darkkinkachu: Wow that was not my style at all…but oh well, I actually feel better now that I've gotten that out of my system. I don't really like how I characterize Sakura but hey…nothings perfect.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
